


6x03: Maybe

by nightbirdrises



Series: S6 Reaction Drabbles [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine talks to someone who cares and finds a certain level of peace with himself, even if said person does occasionally steal love advice from audition scripts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6x03: Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find reaction fics [here](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/tagged/reaction%20fic) as well.

The text message startles Blaine so badly that the piano bench makes a grating sound when he jumps. After looking around to make sure no one has heard - although it seems like the music store is completely empty, devoid even of employees - he stares at his phone. Instead of Kurt’s smiling face, a message from Dave shines brightly through the screen:

 

 **From:**  Yogi Bear  
_Got a call back from your friend, she’s cool with helping us decorate. Sounds like she has lots of ideas._

 

Another one comes along before Blaine can take in the meaning of the message:

 

 **From:**  Yogi Bear  
_Oh, any more luck with the sheet music search? It’s getting late._

 

Rubbing his eyes, Blaine sighs deeply. He’d almost forgotten about their decision to move in together - a mutual decision partly spurred by Blaine’s desire to move on a little quicker now that Kurt’s around. Not that it seems to be helping, judging by the song he’d played and the pictures he can’t stop looking at. Dave knows about the pictures and he’s perfectly fine with Blaine still having them on his phone, aware that he’s his first love and they’re still friends… sort of? 

Of course they are; who is Blaine kidding? Kurt will always be a friend, whatever happens to them romantically.

Still, maybe it’s not such a good thing to keep the pictures. For all he’s done to get over his heartbreak, he hasn’t performed the step of removing all the photographs of their time together from his personal spaces. Maybe that’s why he’s finding himself staring too long, remembering too much.

 

 **To:**  Yogi Bear  
_Great! Just keep in mind, Britt has… eccentric tastes in design. No more luck here, though. I’m going home soon, don’t worry. See you tomorrow._

 

After responding, Blaine scrolls through his contacts for Kurt’s name, no longer written with a heart. He finds it quickly, his thumb hovering over the call button, then the message button, then back. They could have a friendly chat, something not quite as painfully awkward as earlier. It’d be nice to talk about unimportant things with him again. Unbidden, however, flashes of  _we had a great run_ ,  _maybe I don’t_ ,  _let’s just call it quits_  return to to forefront of his mind and he scrolls away in a surge of anger.

He said he’d never forgive Kurt for what he’s done and said. It’s too late for them now, and hoping for things to go back to the way they were is useless and will ultimately result in further heartbreak. Right? That’s the logical way of looking at things.

Blaine finds himself initiating a call with the contact he’d scrolled to just moments before, in search of a less logical way of looking at things, because sometimes pure logic just isn’t enough.

"Hey Squirt, what’s up?" Cooper’s voice chirps. Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Hey Coop."

"I haven’t heard from you in so long I thought you and your lucky fiancé ran away to be together in private. How’s the other mister doing?"

Blaine clears his throat; he’d forgotten that he hadn’t told Cooper about his break-up, hoping to avoid feeling worse about the whole situation because of Cooper’s strange brand of reassurance. “Doing fine, I guess. We’ve been broken up for months, I’m with someone else now.”

"What?"

"Please don’t interview me about it," Blaine says, pleading. "Long story short, we were fighting a lot and, and he said that maybe he didn’t want to marry me after all, and that we were too young. He said a lot of things like that, but at the same time he wouldn’t say much of anything else. Got all distant and everything, and—" Blaine cuts off before he ends up explaining the whole story in spite of himself. "Both of us tripped up, but he was the one who refused to work on making us better together."

"So…"

"So I’m at home now. In Ohio. I’m the coach of the Warblers, and now he’s back and coaching the New Directions at McKinley."

"Alright. Sounds like a hell of a situation you two got yourselves into."

"Tell me about it. It’s… we’re not  _hostile_ , I haven’t forgiven him but we’re friendly enough. It’s just kind of awkward and I…” Blaine huffs a laugh, almost amused. But not quite. “I can’t stop thinking about him.”

"Are you doing that thing again where you imagine montages set to music?" Cooper asks, completely serious. "From what I remember, you did that the last time you guys screwed up."

"Uh…"

"Okay, look, little bro." Blaine swears he can hear Cooper pointing at something, possibly the phone, or in the general direction of Ohio. "I just have one question: do you still love him?"

"Yeah," Blaine says immediately, surprising himself. Although, really, it’s not that surprising at all. "I just don’t think it’s healthy anymore."

"Maybe it wasn’t before, but that doesn’t mean it can’t be healthy again. Just needs a little work, you know?"

"I’ve done some work on myself," Blaine says quietly. "With help."

"Good for you, Blainey." He smiles, then sighs.

"The guy I’m with is really sweet, and totally understanding. I don’t know about loving him just yet, but he… maybe I  _could_  love him. I just don’t see how Kurt and I will work again, and all this thinking about him, isn’t that bad? I’m with someone else and I can’t stop thinking about my ex.” 

"Then don’t tell your guy about it, easy." Blaine pulls back to raise his eyebrows at his phone for a moment.

"Cooper, come on. This is serious. I thought I was pretty much over him."

"Well, I thought he was the love of your life. You don’t find those at any old bar or strip club." Blaine nearly protests by saying he doesn’t pick up guys at bars, but seeing as that’s how he ran into Dave, he refrains. "You’re right, it’s probably safer to get over it, and smarter, too. But you know what they say, the heart wants what it wants."

"I don’t know, I just wish I already knew what would happen if we got back together. I don’t want to flame out so badly we can’t even look at each other anymore."

"I get it." Blaine scoffs quietly. "No, seriously, I do. There was this audition I had the other week—"

"Coop, I should be getting home, but thank you—"

"Don’t rule him out," Cooper continues firmly. "Figure out if he’s worth it. I’m not saying cheat on your guy with him, but don’t refuse to consider forgiving him because of a fear of what  _might_  happen. Take stock of what you know, compare it to what you think, and let your feelings figure out the rest.”

"Did you recently audition for some rom-com?" Blaine asks carefully, not wanting to give away what he’s suspecting.

"Yeah! You want to hear about it?"

"Maybe another time." Blaine stands up from the piano, discovering for the first time that the store is definitely closed and it’s not just a coincidence that he hasn’t seen any employees in a while. "Thanks for your help."

"I did help, didn’t I?" Cooper says proudly. "Told you I can be a good big brother."

"Yeah, I’ll make sure your award certificate gets in the mail. Talk to you later, Coop."

"See ya, Squirt!"

Blaine hangs up with a shake of his head; he always needs a moment to breathe after talking to his brother. Still, he loves Cooper and trusts his judgment (albeit with a grain of salt), and whether they were taken from a script or not, he’d made some good points this time. Blaine gets to thinking as he leaves the shop, only vaguely concerned about the door being left unlocked.

What does he know?

He knows that he still loves Kurt in spite of everything. He knows that Kurt isn’t alone in screwing up, and that he’s had his own issues, too. He also knows that he can’t bring himself to forgive Kurt just yet, and that it’s hard to work towards that end while they’re competitors.

As for what he thinks, that part is a bit muddled. He thinks that, if they dared to try again, it could go up in flames. Or they could end up being the best they’ve ever been. He thinks that their relationship has great potential to be unhealthy - has already proven to be, if left to rot in things unsaid - but also has great potential to be, in his opinion, legendary. He thinks that most people wouldn’t get back with an ex after breaking up twice for rather serious reasons.

What he feels, on the other hand, contradicts logic. It contradicts what most would consider being the healthy decision, which would be staying apart. When he imagines his future, like his first child, for instance… he still sees Kurt next to him in the hospital, warm eyes fixed on the brand-new little one in his arms. It’s love, it’s warmth, it’s a fireworks display, it’s a quiet winter night next to a fireplace. It burns, not put out entirely by his anger and their destruction but merely dimmed.

He knows, however, that he’s about to move in with someone else. He can’t simply act on his feelings because there’s someone else with real feelings for him that deserves at least a bit of a chance. In any case, Blaine still needs time to sort out his thoughts.

But maybe it’s not too late, after all. Maybe there will be another chance in the future, near or far. It’s all a bunch of maybes, frightening in their uncertainties, but “maybe” leaves room for hope. That’s enough for Blaine right now; the hope that, just maybe, they can be legendary again.


End file.
